Cursed Memories
by Broken Death Angel
Summary: Group of oneshots put together featuring the bad memories of Adell and Rozalin warning: AngstDark fic. Inspired when looking at Disgaea 2 manga scans. ABANDONED


**Cursed Memories**

Eh, little one-shots on the past memories of Adell, and Rozalin.

Warning: These memories are sad/dark.

Dunno why I wrote these, since I'm usually a happy person, but I was looking at some manga scans of the Disgaea 2 manga and saw one of Adell's memories, and I felt like writing it. This is kind of my version of it since I cannot read Japanese -.o

* * *

**It Was an Accident**

* * *

A five-year-old Adell walked back to his home in Holt, the small house in the middle of the village. Behind him, he was dragging a wagon, the toys that he enjoyed playing with set neatly inside. The small smile on his face was upside down in a worried frown. The people in the village were acting weird...

It was like they were, possessed or something. Fortunately, they didn't notice him, as they were mumbling to themselves, hissing and growling.

A small shiver went up his back and he went up to his house, resting the rope connected to the wagon onto his shoulder. How come everyone was acting so weird? He knew that they were demons because of some curse as his parents told him, but they never acted like this. Normally, they were friendly except for the small things that they admitted doing – like ding dong ditching, but that was nothing. Just a harmless little prank. But growling and hissing? They never did that. Plus, they were changing in some ways...

As if the curse was getting stronger or something like that.

Adell shook his little head, red hair following his movements. He shrugged and placed both hands on the door, pushing it open. He pushed it all the way open but heard a screech. Turning his head towards the sound, his kept his hands on the door, seeing his parents. But they were different too...

His mother had long, sharp claws and her red eyes were crazed, the third eye on her forehead wide open. A sinister grin was tugging at her lips, showing a threatening fang. Behind her was something that looked like his dad, but wasn't quiet him. It was a pure-black shadow with jagged fangs like a shark. Spikes came up from the top of its head, white eyes staring at him with malice. The horn on his head even looked sharper somehow.

"Look at the prey that came home..." His mother snickered, as the shadow of his dad came towards him. Adell's eyes widened and he stopped back, feeling the wagon on the back of his legs.

"M-Mama...? Papa...?" He said shakily, unsure on whether they would answer him or not. But they didn't. Instead, the shadow jumped on him, knocking him down against the wagon. All the toys fell out around him as he lay on the ground, crying in pain and fear. He opened his eyes to see his mom and dad above him again, his mother's claws ready to slash at him. The five-year-old screamed, trying to get away from being attacked.

He felt a sharp pang in his leg before pain enveloped him, bubbling up another yell in his throat. His blue eyes looked down to see what caused it; red. That was the first thing he saw. Red and his mom's claws, digging into his leg, pulling him back into her and his father's reach. They weren't supposed to be like this...when he came home, they were supposed to welcome him, smiling and asking what he did and stuff like that.

They were supposed to be acting like parents.

Not monsters...not demonic, evil creatures that were scratching up his arms, digging into his legs, ripping off pieces of his clothes, tasting his blood...

Adell continued to scream, hoping that someone would come to their senses and make his parents go back to normal. He felt his father lunge at him again, slamming him against one of the walls of their small, normally peaceful home. He slid down the wall, sobbing at the ache all over his body. The boy's blue eyes looked over to where his toys were, seeing the stuffed bear on the ground.

It was severely ripped apart, stuffing spilling out from it. Covered in his blood.

It was looking as bad as him – just worse since its legs and one of its arms weren't attacked to it. Tears slipped down Adell's cheeks and he hiccupped, trying to control himself. Being killed by the people that took care of him most of his life? He was only five. He didn't even live much of a life. And now he was going to die like this...? Adell looked up, noticing that he wasn't being attacked more, surprisingly. Instead of the demented forms of his parents, he saw his mother looking normal and his father too.

His mom wasn't crazed anymore. The third eye was now more relaxed with its usual stare but her normal eyes were clouded and she was crying just as hard as him. Her claws were gone, and her fangs weren't protruding as much. She stared at her bloodied hands and looks at her son, eyes widening in shock as realization came to her.

His papa wasn't a shadow anymore. He had his glasses, and vest, and oversized arms but was still not a shadowy monster anymore. He too, was thoroughly upset, tears streaming down from his eyes as well. "Adell...my god..." He muttered under his breath, as he and his wife looked at the bloody boy in front of them. His mother cried, hugging him, sobbing.

"Adell, oh god...we're sorry! We're...so sorry!" She apologized over and over, making sure not to harm any of Adell's wounds. His dad hung his head in shame, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, looking away from Adell. The boy's mouth was still open in a silent scream before he finally closed it, pushing closer to his mother's embrace. The pain was near unbearable, but at least his parents were back to normal.

"It's...okay, mama. It was...just an accident, right?" He mumbled, gently hugging her back.

It wasn't their fault...

It was the curse's.

* * *

There! Little, sad, kind of bloody, short one-shot/drabble

This is from a scene from the Disgaea 2 manga, like I said and I felt so bad for Adell when I saw it...


End file.
